User blog:Osmarien/Tier 13! Please Help?
Here are some tips I managed to gathered from my fellow wiki contributors. Hope it will help you with the worst tier of Summer Camp 2. Updated! New way! More easier than before! Just pick 4 medals without dying, then leave the match. It counts :D Simple right? Below are the old guides, much more complex. Just do what I said just now. Much easier :) From me (old) I can only say, use stealth+cyber ninja breastplate, minigun or hunter shotgun, and pick the best time to do it. Do it especially when there are more newbies than veteran. And when there are no thumper/explosive users. Otherwise, use spotter and minigun. And camp. Immunity shield might work too. But you need cyber ninja greaves to shorten the cooldown.. Not to mention skill to use it too... Spotter with thumper and minigun is good too, but be very careful and make sure you have the skills to use them. Lastly, try not to die even once. I wish you good luck! Tips from my friend #1 (old) Here is what I did. Equip the best agility enhancing gear and weapon. Use Stealth (wear cyber ninja breastplate if you have it but I dont have it :/) Now join a server and check that none of the players are equipped with the cyber ninja helmet or the spotter. If you are being tracked then you'll see an arrow over your head while using stealth. Quickly disconnect and wait for a match with no spotters and cyber ninja helmet users. Found one? Now do this.go into stealth mode and wait for people to kill someone and as soon as someone makes a kill, quickly collect the medal before someone else does! Do this 10 times during a match and stay in stealth mode throughout the match. Tips from my friend #2 (old) Tips for tier 13 *always count your medals *when the host migrates restart counting again *if you have a friend tell him to auto kill himself and let you collect the medals and do it for him with his next tier *if someone op is killing you just leave the game refresh your respawnables and continue playing so you don't end up with him *try just collecting medals. *some of the maps have a spot even afar you can collect medals (bug?) *1 shot kills are good for tier13 *try not carry too much weight because you need speed for collecting medals and running away from people who will just piss you of and break your iPad Tips from my friend #3 (old) I used double barrel,and shield,I needed about 10health/10accuracy/7speed to makeke myself balanced from op weapons.but I woudnt really recommend my stuff cause it took me 5hours to finish it.and is it just me or every time host migrates you loose all your medals in tier 13 :/ P.S. Yes whenever the server migrates, the counter will reset. Tips from my friend #4 (old) The best strategy is to hide especially when you go to The Rocket. Get one spot and stay there don't move, you have enough time to collect 10 medals, don't panic.. Everybody think you are stuck on tier 7 because 90% players using spotters. When they come be prepared. Use spotter nothing else. When they coming, Surprise :). On the Headquarters do almost the same. The difference here is you should stay in the lower spots. Try to avoid open space, you die for sure. Use minigun if you have, is the best. If you get killed and the time running out, leave the battle don't wasted more time with that match. Thus is my tips: i tried everything, only this one works. And one more think: if 2-3 players fights closer to you wait a little while and boom up on them,you get 2-3 medals in one shot :) Tips from my friend #5 (old) Tips on tier 13:Use mostly minigun or thumper,then run around like your on a killing spree.i recommend the use of stealth and kill ppl with one shot weapons,make sure u have cyber ninja gear if your using the stealth method.spotter for minigun and thumper works well,good luck guys.That how I passed it and btw I'm on tier 16 Tips from my friend #6 (old) Uhm I guess I was lucky that the first 3 match have no Mingun/Battle Ram noobs. Also this is my arsenal: Weapon - Minigun Head - Cyber Ninja Helmet Body - CQ Vest/AE Vest Legs - Agility boosting Gadget - IMMUNITY SHIELD When damaged or in danger, activate the shield. When the enemy is not looking, attack agressively and DON'T stay at one place unless you know that there is nobody that can attack you at a close or far place. Though it did take quite a lot of patience from me and honestly my hands were shaking while I was playing. Hope this helps, at least a little. Author's note: thus, be picky about your matches. Pick the ones that have no minigun and ram, best without thumper too! No stealth/Cyber Ninja Breastplate? (Old) For that, I suggest this set: *Head: AE mask/S.F. Headset/Bikers Bandana/CQ mask/Spec Ops helm *Body: AE vest/CQ vest/Bikers vest/S.F. Vest/Spec Ops vest *Legs: AE pants/Spec Ops pants/CQ pants/bikers pants I suggest you to CAMP at one place with at the map. Use spotter. And minigun/thumper. Collect the medals only from the incoming enemies. Be careful not to get killed even once. Well, just don't give up and leave the match too soon (unless there is ONE player with an OP weapon. Yes one). Choose the right match for you. It may take some time, but believe me it's worth the wait and patience. More tips? Tier 13 is the only tough obstacle to overcome, but once you finish it, your path towards the Reward will be much much much more easier. Believe me on this. Please, for those who are seeing this and passed the tier, share with us on how you did it. As a fellow player, please comment it down here. For others, if you have suggestions too, just comment it! I really hope this page helps! =BEST OF LUCK!= Category:Blog posts